Assassin's Lullaby
by Shatterheart
Summary: Stella is in a dark place after her family is murdered. She seeks revendge on the person who killed them. The lullaby Stella sang to her sister becomes the haunting tune of an assassin. Can anyone pull Stella from her dark path? Or was she lost forever?
1. The Lullaby

I shuffled the cups around. A stone was under one of the cups. The large man in front of me watched the cups intently. I smiled cutely at him. You could tell he thought he was going to win. He wore a rich red silk to show off his wealth and by the amount he bet you could tell he was a slave owner. Men stood on either side like bodyguards. They were also watching the cups. I brought the cups to a halt and placed my hands in my lap. I sat at a table in the middle of the market.

People watched as I moved the cups and more people walked by to buy things from far off places and learn news of other places in the world. The day was hot so people wore as little clothing as they could get away with. The music to my right I knew well. I hummed along as I worked. My foster mother Amber was the one singing. I had learned the song as a child. I had a talent for singing, but my higher talent was in making things disappear.

I tucked a piece of strait brown hair behind one ear and sighed in boredom. The bracelets around my wrist clinked as I moved my arm. To my left a man was selling purses made by the desert people. That man was Gregory. I had often found when my family crossed paths with his he tried to move close to me. I sat bored on the wooden stool behind my booth table. This was the last Market day for another four weeks. Then I would return to working with the horses. I returned my focus to the man in front of me. He was talking with him men. He pointed to the cup on the right. With hardly a thought I lifted the cup and nothing was there.

The man stomped off and I took the bag of money he left behind. I lifted the cup he had just chosen and looked at the small green rock under it. How easy it was to make things disappear. I set the cup back down and check the other cups for their stones. The trick was there was a stone under each up. I just made the one they choose disappear. I sat silently at my booth and played with the lock of hair that had fallen out of my pony tail.

Gentlemen glanced at me once or twice and the women trotted along in their fluffy dresses white gossiping with their friends. The women shot me scornful glances that showed their distain at my outfit. I wore a simple short light blue skirt that went to my knees and that was cut along the side so it was easier to move. Under that I had a black pair of my other brother's hand-me-down trousers. I wore a tan shirt with see through sleeves made to keep the bugs off but to keep me cool. I couldn't help but snicker when the women gave me paranoid glances. They were jealous that I could keep cool when the weather was hot and they couldn't. Children of all genders look at me with wonder and I smile back kindly. A young girl ran from her mother and sat in the chair across from me. I smiled at her.

"Do a trick!" the girl commanded me. I nodded. I pulled a coin from the bag under my chair. I placed the coin in my hand. I help my fists out in front of me.

"Which hand is the coin in?" I asked her. I tapped the hand she had seen me put it in. I opened my hand and naturally it was invisible. The girl gaped at me.

"Do you know where the coin went?" I asked her with a grave tone. She shrugged and watched me carefully. I rubbed my head as though frustrated while safely tucking the coin behind my ear.

"Maybe if we ask kindly the coin will come out for us." I said to her. She looked at me curiously. I took her hands from her lap and set them on the table palm up. I thought hard about keeping the coin invisible as I made I move from out behind my ear and to hover over her palm. It was hard to move things with my mind while keeping it invisible. I imagined a rag over the coin and an invisible string holding the coin above the girl's small hands.

"Come out coin….Please?" the little girl said unsure. After a moment the blanket in my head was thrown from the coin. She gasped as the coin hovered over her hands, I mentally I cut the string and the coin dropped into her hand. She looked at me in wonder. At that moment the girl's mother jerked her from the chair. She angrily took the coin from the child and slammed it on the table.

"Do not fill my child's mind with the idea that magic is real!" she snarled at me like an angry badger. She walked away from me quickly without a glance. The child however glanced back for a moment with a question in her eyes. I smiled and nodded at her in answer to her unspoken question. Her eyes widened and she turned to walk with her mother. A thick hand wrapped around my upper arm and yanked me from my chair. The hand pulled me behind the curtain in the back of my tent.

"That was stupid. Don't do it again!" My foster father snapped at me. I winced as he raised his other hand to hit me. I could lose money doing such things. The hand came across my face and his other hand let me fall to the ground. I gasped at the pain that spread across my face. He walked away to con money from more people. I counted my lucky stars the woman had given the coin back. If she hadn't I would be in more pain right now.

"Um…Hello?"

I rushed to the front of my tent even though my cheek was throbbing.

"Hello how can I help you?" I asked squinting my blue-silver eyes at him.

"I have some to test my luck at this cup game you keep using to take my friends money. I honestly not a man for gambling but the rumors surrounding astound me. I have heard you can do magic and your full of trickery and more than once that you're the devils child. And yet you stand before me as beautiful as a polished ruby and but with the air of danger that a tiger possesses." He said sitting in the chair in front of me. I gaped at him. He looked about a year older than me so he would be around seventeen. He had shaggy brown hair brushed lazily to one side of his face. His hazel eyes sparkled with good humor. A staff was laying across his brown pants.

"Well?" he gestured at the cups on the table.

"Please put money on the table." I murmured. My jaw hurt from the harsh blow dealt to me by my father. He took out a golden coin and my eyes widened. He grinned at me. I lifted one cup to reveal one of the three green stones. I shuffled around the wooden cups on the table. I stopped the cups and bit my lip to hold back tears. My face was beginning to ach, but if I cried I would only hurt more. Something sparked in the boys as he watched me. He pointed to a cup. I gulped and worked over my pain to make the stone disappear. I lifted the cup and the stone was gone I set the cup back down still biting my lip.

"Would you like to play again?" I made my lips moved and dug my finger nails into my leg as my jaw ached. Suddenly he reached across the table and places him palm on the red side of my face. He pressed another golden coin into my hand. My face began to sooth as he held his hand there. The ach dulled until I could hardly feel it. He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"He who has does this to you will regret the pain he has caused you my star." He pulled his lips away from my ear and dropped into a bow. He kissed the top of my hand lightly and I blushed bright red. I looked at the two golden coins in my hand and then back up. He was gone, lost in the sea of people. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Stella! Are you alright dear?" My mother was behind me looked concerned.

"Yes I'm fine." I smiled at her and looked back at the crowd for a moment.

"He was quite a charming man." Mother said with a bit of tease in her voice.

"MOTHER!" I yelped embarrassed. She smiled at me with her all knowing mother smile and started packing up her tent. I followed her example and began loading things into the wagon. I gave father my money bag and out of it he gave me four pieces of silver. I had made a lot of money today. I smiled and said thank you. I helped mother take down the rest of her tent. I sat in the back of the wagon with my younger sister in my lap. She was now the cutest seven year old I knew. She had short light brown hair and was the best juggler I knew. I held hem tight in my arms. A small white ferret climbed from under some of the bags in the wagon and sat proudly on my shoulder. He affectingly rubbed his face on my cheek. I smiled as my Sister reached up and held the ferret in her lap.

"Be careful Kristin." I murmured to my Sister.

"I'm not going to hurt him!" She replied stubbornly

"Shh. Don't be loud." I whispered. Without saying more my sister hushed. If we became too loud we both knew what would follow. As the wagon rolled over the hills my sister fell asleep in my arms. I held her tight so she wouldn't wake due to the bums on the road. The small while ferret climbed to my shoulder and sat contently.

"We should leave."

"We can't." I murmured. I couldn't leave Kristin here. Mother was amazing and kind but only I could stop father from hitting Kristin. I ran my fingers though her hair. Kristin mumbled and snuggled into my arm.

"I don't like seeing this." The ferret replied placing a paw on the side of my face.

"I'm sorry Kaden….." I whispered as to not wake Kristin I had a horrible feeling I was never going to hold her close to me again. I hummed to my sister as she slept.

I soon was asleep.

I woke to a horse nose in my face. The horse snorted as I stirred. I yawned and pushed Fawn's nose away from my face. Kaden yawned and stretched on my stomach. He climbed to my shoulder and sat there with a sleepy look on his face. I brushed down cloud and the rest of the horses. I paused in mid stroke as I brushed one of the horses. It was still dark out. I feeling of dread rushed over me. I burst out of the barn and noticed that all the house lights were on. I opened the main door to the house and gasped. My mother and father lay on the floor in pools of blood. I choked on air and closed the door behind me softly. Both of them were stabbed in the heart. The blood around them was crimson. I touched my mother's face and placed two fingers in the blood. It was still warm. I stood abruptly as I heard my sister scream. I dashed in her room just in time to see a figure standing at the window.

"Her death….is the most painful." A voice hissed. With that the figure leapt from the window. Kirstin screamed again and blood spilled from the edge of her lip. I rushed to her side and sat on her bed. I pulled her limp body into my lap. Blood gurgled from her mouth. She was crying.

"Hush….go to sleep. When you wake up it will be all over." I murmured to her. I began to sing her lullaby.

_Hush now my darling,_

_Don't make a sound._

_Sleep by the moonlight my dear._

_Sleep and remember my lullaby._

_I'll be with you when you dream._

My sister closed her eyes and her chest stilled. I began to cry as I held my sister close to my heart. I don't know how long I sat there with her bloody body pressed to me. I didn't notice it get colder. My mind had gone dark. I sat in the dark rocking Kristin's small body. My voice was horse but all I could hear was my own voice singing darkly.

_Hush now my darling,_

_Don't make a sound._

_Sleep by the moonlight my dear._

_Sleep and remember my lullaby._

_I'll be with you when you dream._

_Darkness surrounds you so cold and distain._

_Please don't struggle my love._

_Soon you'll be sleeping and never wake up._

_Sleep and remember my lullaby._

My sister's sweet song had suddenly turned into a dark lullaby that haunted the small house.


	2. The Assassin

**_Please read: _**Hey guys! I love that you guys like this story so much! i my goal is to keep writing it. I only changed a little bit in this chapter to make it fit a little better. Ill most likely going to add a bit more to the first chapter too and the following chapters. I love the reviews! Keep them comming!! =D ~Shatterheart

* * *

A FEW MONTHS LATER

I sat in front of the bread shop with my legs crossed over each other. I leaned my back on the stone just below the shop window. The warm piece of bread was good after a hard days work. I handed Kaden a piece of bread and he ate is eagerly. I yawned and closed my eyes. The day was hot and I had been working in the sun for the last twelve hours. I worked in the Sunny Days Inn stable in exchange for a room in the attic and some food. I got a few coins each week to pay for a bath in the local bathing house and for things I most enjoy. Like fresh bread. I smiled. I enjoyed my life now. After the death of my sister I had moved into a nearby town where no one knew me. Most people avoided me except when they needed their horse checked. I had been told my slit skirts and attitude scared people away. The only person I didn't scare was timid Alta. She worked with me in the Inn, but she worked the front desk. Alta was the only living person that knew of my night job.

Alta was also my only friend. Alta accepted me the moment I walked through the door. For some reason her shy self had been attracted to my strangeness and we became close friends. I loved her like a sister. She was only fourteen but was wise for her years. She had suffered working as a maid and waitress in the in since she was very young and had felt the harshness of the world. Orphaned as a child she had to work for her bread. Alta quickly learned number so she could work at the front desk. I had become an older sister to Alta. We slept in the same room, and often took out lunches together. I had been teaching Alta how to hold a dagger here and there when we both had the time.

I looked up at the sky and noticed the sun was setting. I quickly finished my bread and walked to the inn. Alta stood at the front door. Her red hair was pulled up into a bun and her brown eyes watched me as I approached. She pulled a slip of paper from a hidden pocked on the inside of her jacket. I opened the letter carefully.

Kill him….6783 Green Tree road. His name is Skye Shade. He killed many innocent people. He needs to be brought down. Kill him tonight. He leaves in the morning you have no other opportunity. If he is not dead tonight more innocents will die.

I looked at the note and nodded at Alta. We walked into the attic and I changed into a pair of silver pants and a silver skirt. I pulled back my hair and pulled a black cloak on. I checked my daggers.I pulled a black vale over my face. It covered my nose and below but left my eyes exposed. I checked the pocket inside my cloak for the horse hair brush. The brush had a slight red taint from blood. I used the brush to write Sleep and remember my Lullaby in the blood of my victims. I nodded to Alta and pulled myself out of the window. I hoisted myself onto the roof.

I stood on the roof for a moment. I took in a deep breath and let the cold night wind go though my hair. Since my sister's death I had become a ghost in the night. My sisters lullaby a dark tune that haunted my prey. Many called me Nemesis the goddess of revenge on evil. Men called me the devils child, but most women loved me. No woman had to fear being beaten by the same man again….

I opened my eyes and looked out over the large town. In the distance I could see the castle a large white blob. I could see the pub, and the library where I spent most of my time. By killing them I was doing right……wasn't I? I shook the doubt from my head. Of course I was doing right. I walked to the edge and jumped to the next. I set my foot on the edge of the top window and scaled down to the ground, from there I walked though alley ways until I reached the big sign with the words Green Tree scribbled across the front in large elegant letters. I walked along the side of the road the dirt along the road digging into the flesh on my feet. I hadn't owned shoes since I left my home. I walked up the stepping stones to the front steps and paused. I whistled sharply. A silver falcon landed gracefully on my shoulder and nuzzles my cheek.

"Where have you been all day Kaden?" I whispered watching the first few snowflakes fall.

"Around." The bird chirped.

I turned my head to find the bird was now a white ferret. I shook my head. I never saw Kaden change forms. He just was suddenly something else in the blink of an eye. He said he would someday show me his true from. I walked up the last few steps.

"Ok remember to focus on what you want. I think it works best that way." Kaden whispered.

I knocked on the large wooden door and looked around me. I stood on a porch that stretched around the face of the house. From what ii could tell in the dark the house was a light shade of blue. I began to shiver. The snow was cold. I grumbled. I hate snow. The door opened. A man in a brisk black suit stood strait backed at the door. The hallway behind him was lit and I could see a flight of stair on the right. He let out a small gasp and fear shone in his eyes. He was about a foot taller than me so I took a step back and looked at his face. He had vivid brown eyes and grey hair.

"May I come in?" I asked in a husked voice. The man opened his mouth and closed it again. He was sweating. I could see the fear in his eyes even though he kept his body rigid. He shook his head.

"How rude." I said coldly. I forced him to lock eyes with me. You will let me in this house. I saw a slight change in the man's eyes. They had gone slightly milky. Now. I thought sharply. The man's face when blank and he took a step to the side. I smiled. This new power was coming in handy. I walked thought the door and handed the white haired man a blue pill.

"Eat this." I said looking into his milky brown eyes. He ate it. I watched him collapse to the floor and I checked his pulse. He was still alive. The knock outs worked! I smiled. I sent a quick thank you thought to the forest at the back of the inn. I walked though the hallway past the stair case into the sitting room. I could see the back of a head in a chair in front of me. Something felt wrong. I walked forward and shoved it. The cloth head fell to the floor. I looked at it astonished. No one had ever tried to avoid me. I was rather impressed. I walked though the bottom level of the house out of curiosity. There was a large kitchen the cook and maids cowering in the corner as I walked in. The door on the right lead to a dining room were a plate of turkey was sitting half eaten.

"So they ran when you knocked on the door." Kaden said looking around the room.

"Looks like it." I murmured back. I picked up the fork. It was warm. The chair was shoved back away from the large dining table. No other plates were on the table. I fingered the dark wood of the table. Five other chairs sat at the table, two on each side and one at the opposite end. Candle in the center piece were lit. I walked out of the dining room back into the sitting room. A large fire place sat in front of large leather chair that the fake man without a head was sitting in. A small table with a candle separated stood in between the chair with the dummy and an identical chair. A cushion was on the floor incase more guests then one came. From the look of the cushion it hadn't been used very much.

"He doesn't like company?" I said looking around the room.

"Look. No family pictures anywhere." Kaden murmured. He was right. Not a single picture of family sat on the mantel over the fire place or on the walls. I continued my trek though the house. On the bottom floor there was a cellar and a library. I gasped. The library made up at least half of the house. Thousands of books covered the room. Some on the floor and some on shelves. The library had two levels. I tried hard not to squeal at the sight.

"Hello? Nemesis we're here to kill someone!" Kaden yelled in my ear. I tried to swat him away but he bit my finger. I shook him off and he landed on the floor with a thump.

"You don't need to yell!" I snapped at Kaden. Kaden grumbled and walked up my leg back to his spot on my shoulder. I left the library with a sigh and walked back to the front door were the butler was still knocked out. I walked up the stairs that I had glimpsed from the doorway. There were four doorways and no pictures on the walls of this small hallway. The first door on right lead to the top floor of the library. The door on the other side of the hall was the bathroom. The next two doors were bed rooms. One was the home owner's room. The sheets practically on the floor and clothing scattered across the room. The other room was empty but dusted. I walked to the end of the hallway and looked at it feeling the wall. Something seemed off. I pushed the wall with as much force as I could. The wall swung back to reveal a staircase leading up. It lead to a large glass room. I gasped. You could see the mountains that surrounded the town clear though the windows. The room was a larger sitting room with couches and a fire place. A table sat at the right side of the room next to a small table holding drinks and cups. I gasped. The roof that I had seen from the ground was an illusion. This was a hidden room on the top of the house were the roof should be.

I noticed a door on the left edge of the room. I opened the door to a balcony.

I took a step out onto the balcony and closed the door behind me with a click. The balcony looked out over the back of the house. You could see the small forest and the mountains behind it. A man stood with his back facing me looking out over the view.

"I love this view." He said not turning around. "It's so pretty. It's amazing at sunset."

I began singing my sisters lullaby.

Hush now my darling,

Don't make a sound.

Sleep by the moonlight my dear.

Sleep and remember my lullaby.

I'll be with you when you dream.

Suddenly I choked. I knew his voice.

"You have a very pretty voice. I'm excited for you to be here. I knew when I first met you had something about you." He said still not turning. I looked him up and down without saying a word. He had brown hair cut short and he held a staff in his right hand. He looked about a year older than me. When he first met me? I couldn't place this man….Suddenly he turned. His bright hazel eyes locked with my eyes. I gasped and the dagger fell from my hand.


	3. The Beginning

Chapter 3

I stood still for a moment looking into hazel eyes. He smiled at me slightly then his smile fell when he noticed the dagger lying on the floor.

"You cut your hair." I said stupidly. He laughed lightly.

"Yes….yes I did." He paused for a moment. "We haven't been properly introduced. My name is Skye." He dropped into a short bow and smiled at me. Skye….where did I know that name…..

"And your name?" he asked watching my face.

"You mean Captain Skye….You're the one who caught all those people…the Whispers….you killed them." I growled. Skye wrinkled his nose. I would have found this quite amusing and cute if I hadn't been looking at the man who had killed ten people in one night merely because they were Whispers. Whispers were beings that could do something that many called unnatural, like turning things invisible. My mother had told me from a young age that my status as a Whisper was to be a secret. These abilities gave you power, but they made you into something that is feared. I shifted my feet so I was in a stronger stance. I whipped two daggers out of my sleeves and stood ready. Skye held up his hands in surrender.

"Please relax." Skye said calmly. I felt a rush of calm sweep over me. I tried to push away the feeling but it pushed down on me harder. The daggers loosened in my hand. Something started to flicker in my vision. It started thin then grew stronger. A silver thread flicked from the center of Skye's forehead and connected to mine. Suddenly I was standing in between Skye and myself. Time seemed to be frozen and I looked over my body. The tough girl had melted into a pale, feminine figure in a flowing light blue dress. I looked over the solid version of me that stood inches away. I reached out and touched the silver cord. With a rush I was pushed back into my own body and the silver cord was gone. Skye let out a shuddering gasp and doubled over in pain. I staggered back.

"What just happened?" I asked my voice quivering. "You're a Whisper!"

Skye stood slowly and walked over to a chair in the large room. He placed a hand on his forehead and my vision flickered. The gold thread hovered in my sight. I resisted the urge to shift into the flowing white version of me that I could only guess was my Whisper spirit. The urge to touch the golden cord was overwhelming. I curled into a ball as the golden strand faded and Skye's shoulders relaxed. I moaned and clutched my head. What was happening!? Faintly I noticed Skye rush to my side and help me into a chair. Everything felt limp. My head felt hot but I was shivering violently. I was aware that Skye was talking to me. Telling me to not close my eyes.

"Skye? My head hurts." I mumbled and everything went black.

I woke up in a bright room. I peaked open my eyes and moaned. I quickly closed them. The pain in my head was gone and I had control over my arms and legs again. I yawed and slowly opened one eye. The light was coming from a window to my right. I slowly opened my other eye and sat up on the pillows. I was in a silky blue nightgown and under white fluffy covers. The bed underneath me was soft and make of feathers instead of the straw I was used to. I looked behind me and counted seven pillows of various colors. My clothing lay draped across the back of a chair that stood in front of a table. The table had a bowl full of water to wash your hands and face. Beside it was a drying cloth and my daggers. The table was made of a dark polished wood. Attached to the back of the table was a large mirror.

The walls of the room were a light sky blue color and the floor made of wood. On the white nightstand on my right there sat a candle and a glass of water. I reached for the water and drank it slowly. The cold water slithered down my parched throat causing me to sigh happily. I slowly wiggled my feet out of the bed and slid off the bed. The wood under my feet was warm and smooth. The warmth of the wood seemed unnatural and I guessed a hot air pump kept them heated. I slowly worked my wobbly way over to the window. I looked out over a street of the town. My window looked to be on the second floor. The town square was only a few feet away. I would hear the music that was so often being played. The smell of fresh bread floated through the window as I opened it. I walked over to the vanity table, humming along with the music. I drew back the chair and looked at myself in the mirror.

My brown hair was matted and in knots. I began to dig my fingers through my hair to pry some of them out. My silver-blue eyes looked back at me the only bright thing on my dirt covered face. I noticed that my eyes held a slight sparkle. The one my foster mother had always talked about seeing. I smiled at the thought of her but a pang of sorrow flicked through me. I reached down into the bowl and scooped up some water. I splashed the cold water over my face and gasped. The night events flickered though my mind. I fell back onto the floor with a loud thump. I heard running footsteps and the door clicked open. A woman walked into the room a large fluffy dog at her heals. The dog trotted over to me and barked. The woman turned and I could see she was blind. All the same she reached down her movements precise and confident. She grabbed a hold of my arm and gently helped me stand.

Her milky white eyes focused on nothing but she made her way across the room without having to feel her way to the bed. She gently helped me into the bed. Her blond hair was pulled up into a tight bun and her skin was dark. She looked to be in her twenties and was quite pretty. The brown dog followed her across the room.

"Good. You are awake. My name is Danika and this is Rover." She said gesturing to the dog at her heels. Her voice was musical and kind. I smiled at her and she smiled back. I tilted my head. How could she be reacting like this when she is blind?

Danika let out a small musical laugh.

"I am a Mind Whisper. I get pieces of others thoughts. Rover here also communicates to me where things are and others actions. I never get the full thought but I often get images and enough of the thought that I can piece it all together." She explained sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Pardon my manners. " I said quickly. "My name is Stella."

"What a pretty name." Danika murmured. The door slid open and an eye peaked through.

"Danika can I come in?" A male voice said at the door.

"Sure thing Skye." She replied to the cracked door. To me she whispered "He has been hovering for the longest time. Hes been so worried." Danika smiled and winked at me as Skye walked into the room. I looked at Danika confused. She smiled at me knowingly and left the room with rover at her heals.

"Are…..How….." Skye paused and looked at me worriedly. I laughed slightly not knowing if I should trust this guy or not.

"I'm fine." I said quietly. I scooted back as he sat aquwardly on the end of the bed.

"I think you owe me an explanation." I said with a sigh.

"Yes…Well for now I will go with the short version. To the outside world I portray myself as a hero that killed the hated whispers, but the truth is that I took them in. Three live here with me passing off as my servants and others live around the city passing as normal people. We meet almost every week and discuss our next course of action." Skye explained watching my face for a reaction.

"You're the resistance." I murmured. The resistance was a group of Whispers working to take down our kings brother who ruled over the lesser cities around the Palace city. The man was vicious and any who crossed him was killed. Many men had tried to tell the king but most of the council around the king was all on his brother's side and insisted that it was lies and refused to bring it to the king. I winced thinking of Stephan's cold face. The man was scary. He would kill any man who stood in his way and took women when he pleased. I snapped back into realty when the door opened. Kaden walked into the room as a ferret and sat on Skye's shoulder.

"Father would be proud Kaden. You have done well." Skye said nodding to the ferret. Kaden nodded back.

"Kaden was my fathers assistant. All Whispers have one. Kaden became mine when my father died. Danika's is Rover. You have a bond with them and can communicate with them through thought. My father sent Kaden to watch over you when I met you in the square." Skye explained. I nodded. I had always figured Kaden was not just some random ferret. "You will find your assistant eventually. They just show up one day." Skye said with a smile. Danika popped her head through the door.

"Honesty Skye. The girl should see the house and eat before you try and recruit her." She said in a scolding tone. I smiled and Skye jumped off the bed. I slid out of the bed and glanced at the water. I shivered and walked from the room.


End file.
